


You're So Damn Annoying But I'm Starting To Like It?

by elisosly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Libraries, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Tenor, lots of musical references im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisosly/pseuds/elisosly
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is a sophomore working towards getting his degree in music composition. He got this sweet job at his university’s library where all he has to do is check out maybe three to five books a day, answer the phone every once in a blue moon, restock the shelves, and do his homework. It is honestly the best job he could ask for. He is surrounded by music and he didn’t have to do shit most of the time.And Hajime fuckinglovehis job… That is untilhestarts checking out librettos and music and whateverthefuck.Oikawa Tooru, sophomore, getting his Bachelor of Fine Arts in music theatre.Tenor. He is, to put it lightly, a culmination of all the things Hajime hates about his university’s school of music. Seriously.Hajime can'tstandhim.orIwaizumi Hajime hates everything about Oikawa Tooru until he doesn't
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	You're So Damn Annoying But I'm Starting To Like It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLies/gifts).



> Wowee wow wow this is for the iwaoi server's gift exchange and I really hope y'all like it <3

“Yoohoo, Librarian-chan,” came a high-pitched lilt that never failed to cause Hajime’s shoulders to tense up and his mouth to scowl.

He ignored it. If this asshole really wanted his attention he could use his _name_ like everyone else. Like, seriously? ‘Librarian-chan?!’ How fucking _rude_.

Tap, tap, tap, came the sound of knuckles wrapping on the desk before him. 

Hajime gritted his teeth before slowly raising his eyes from his computer screen to match the gaze of the absolute _worst_ human being to ever cross his path. 

Oikawa fucking Tooru. 

See, Iwaizumi Hajime was a sophomore working towards getting his degree in music composition. He got this sweet job at his university’s library where all he had to do was check out maybe three to five books a day, answer the phone every once in a blue moon, restock the shelves, and do his homework. It was honestly the best job he could ask for. He was surrounded by music and he didn’t have to do shit most of the time. 

And Hajime fucking _loved_ his job… That was until _he_ started checking out librettos and music and whateverthefuck. 

Oikawa Tooru, sophomore, getting his Bachelor of Fine Arts in music theatre. _Tenor_. He was, to put it lightly, a culmination of all the things Hajime hated about his university’s school of music. Seriously. 

Hajime couldn’t _stand_ him. For one, he thought music theatre was like the red headed step-child of music, just bad and annoying and the only music theatre songs he could even swallow were Sondheim, because at least he was doing something interesting with his compositions, but the rest of it was _garbage_. And Oikawa just happened to embody that garbage and in turn, Hajime’s disdain for music theatre. 

Anyway, back to the problem at hand, ie this asshole Oikawa. 

“What do you want?” Hajime gruffed, snatching the Heathers the Musical libretto right out of those pale fingers. 

“I have an audition coming up, so just this libretto,” Oikawa responded brightly. 

_Ugh._

Hajime quirked an eyebrow at the choice of music though. Although he hated music theatre, he didn’t live under a goddamn rock, he had a wealth of knowledge of practically every type of music. 

“You don’t have the range,” he commented, as he scanned the book, before snatching Oikawa’s student ID out of his hand and scanning that too as the tall brunet spluttered in indignation. 

“I’ll have you know that me and my voice teacher are working on --” 

“I don’t care,” Hajime said, handing back the book and ID before returning his gaze to his laptop and typing away as if Mr. Perfect had never appeared in the first place. 

“So rude Librarian-chan,” Oikawa huffed. 

Hajime shrugged, and just like that, his ill-fated encounter with Oikawa Tooru had ended. Until next time. 

* 

“Yoo-hoo, Librarian-chan!” 

Hajime let out a deep, pained, prolonged sigh at the uttering of that inane nickname. He checked his watch, the library closed in only about five minutes and of course this fucking asshole decided to use those last five minutes to annoy the fuck out of Hajime. 

Hajime had to stop and ponder if he’d done anything horrendous in his last life to deserve this treatment. Had he killed someone? Was that it? Was the universe trying to make him pay for whatever fucked up thing his past self had done? Honestly, if that were the case at least he’d /know/ and not just have to assume that this was happenstance or even worse, Oikawa Tooru knowingly going out of his way to pester the living daylights out of him. 

“We close in five minutes, Shittykawa, you better make this quick.” 

“Shitty-- Librarian-chan, how rude of you! Is that how you treat all your paying customers --” 

“You’re not a customer, you’re a student whose tuition goes to the university that pays for my services.” 

“Be that as it may, couldn’t you just check out my libretto with a smile, Librarian-chan? You have such a handsome face, it’s a shame that you scowl all the time. Don’t you know you’ll get wrinkles?” 

“You’ve got two minutes before I kick you out of this library, Tooru.” 

“But Librarian-chan I--” 

“Two. Fucking. Minutes.” Hajime repeated, his arms crossing over his chest as he sidled Oikawa with a stare that dared him to try it. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes exasperatedly, stomped his foot -- like a damn child -- and proceeded to throw not one, not two, but _three_ large musical theatre anthologies on to the desk before Hajime. 

“You can’t be fucking serious.” 

“Hurry up, Librarian-chan, I don’t have time for your chatter! The library’s closing!” Oikawa wailed in fake concern, an annoyingly mischievous smirk stretching across his face. 

“Iwaizumi,” Hajime said, green eyes glaring into brown as he roughly snatched up each anthology and scanned them one by one, without ever breaking eye contact with the annoying music theatre major. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, licked his lips, _slowly_ \-- not that Iwaizumi really noticed, he was absolutely _not_ staring at this asshole’s lips, even if they looked soft as hell -- and said smoothly: 

“Iwaizumi.” 

He said it slowly, as if his mouth needed to form each syllable in the most seductive -- _shit, um I mean, **annoying**_ \-- way possible. 

_Shit._

Hajime just stared at him for a few moments, his mouth hanging open at how just the sound of his name passing through those stupidly soft lips had affected him so much that he’d paused in scanning the anthologies. 

“Um… Iwaizumi?” Oikawa said, waving a pale palm in front of his face. “The library is technically closed, can you um? Scan my ID so I can go?" 

Hajime quickly snapped his mouth shut, and blinked a couple of times to right himself. He scanned the last anthology, and snatched up Oikawa’s student ID, scanned it, and pushed the three books back across the desk towards him. 

“You’re all set,” he said, averting his eyes and fiddling with papers on his desk as if he were taking care of some very important library closing routine that needed to get done before he locked up when in actuality he’d already finished his closing checklist and just needed to push the last student out of the library -- Oikawa -- and lock up for the night. 

“Ooook,” Oikawa said, his cheeks dusting a light, pretty pink color. “Um… Thanks, Iwa-chan,” he said before hauling the large anthologies into his arms and disappearing out of the library’s double doors into the foyer of the music building. 

Iwaizumi watched him go, his mind slowly catching up with him as he fiddled with the library keys in his pocket and hoisted his backup over his shoulder to make his own exit. 

It wasn’t until he was outside the library, locking up that it dawned on him. 

“Iwa-chan?!” 

* 

From there all hell seemed to break loose. No longer did he just see Oikawa in the safety of the music library, a mahogany desk creating a very necessary barrier between the two, now he began seeing the tall tenor _everywhere_. 

At the university cafe. 

“Hiya Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi had been eating with his friends. His head snapped in Oikawa’s direction and he had looked away almost immediately, his usually tan skin lighting up in flames. His friends called him Iwa-chan teasingly for the next month. 

In the main auditorium during a recital that Iwaizumi was at for class credit. 

“Psst, Iwa-chan, is this chair taken?” 

Iwaizumi had stared at Oikawa as if he were an other worldly being before quickly vacating his seat and leaving the auditorium all together, deciding he’d rather make up the credit at a different recital, one where he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself with his inability to speak to Oikawa like a normal person. 

At the university gym where Iwaizumi spots him through the glass window of one of those rooms where they teach special classes, and based off of Oikawa’s quick paced dance moves that simultaneously confused and intrigued Iwaizumi, he was taking some kind of zumba class. And god what Iwaizumi wouldn’t give to take a zumba class with Oikawa, he’d stand at the back of the class so he could admire the brunet’s form and -- 

Ahem, needless to say Iwaizumi made himself scarce after that, not wanting another ill fated run in with Oikawa Tooru to ruin his mood. 

These weird little run ins happened for about a month, all whilst Oikawa would still try fruitlessly to chat Iwaizumi up at the music library while checking out libretto after libretto after libretto until finally, Iwaizumi stumbled upon a drunk Oikawa slumped over at a couch at a house party at one of his classmates’ place. 

“Oikawa, are you ok?” He asked, wanting to make sure the brunet wasn’t here alone and wasn’t as far gone as he looked. 

“Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa gasped, straightening up far quicker than he should’ve as he hunched back over, the head rush clear in the way he immediately began taking deep breaths to center himself or something. 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, looking around him to see if he could find anyone he might’ve seen Oikawa with before, but they were practically alone in this part of this house. 

With a sigh, he took a seat next to Oikawa, and repeated, “Are you ok?” 

Oikawa took a couple more deep breaths, before slowly sitting up. He turned to face Iwaizumi, his eyes glazed and unfocused and slurred, “Why don’t you like me?” 

Iwaizumi awkwardly cleared his throat, his eyes shifting away from Oikawa’s as a bead of sweat slowly fell down the back of his neck. “Um, what do you mean? I like you plenty." 

Oikawa whined high in the back of his throat, gathering his legs underneath him and turning his body more directly towards Iwaizumi, settling him with sad eyes and a pout. “You’ve ignored me every time I try to approach you outside the library, and you act like me checking out books from you is the biggest burden ever even though it’s literally your job and you --” 

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said, cutting off Oikawa’s drunken rant. 

“It’s okay,” Oikawa said, sighing deep and long as he leaned his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You just don’t like me, Librarian-chan.” 

“I do though,” Iwaizumi whispered, a hand wrapping around Oikawa’s shoulder as the drunk brunet closed his eyes and started drifting off. “I really, really, really do.” 

Too soon, soft snores reached Iwaizumi’s ears, his heart calming at that realization that Oikawa hadn’t heard his whispered confession. 

* 

After that, Iwaizumi doesn’t see much of the tall, mostly annoying but even cuter tenor. 

Iwaizumi tries to tell himself it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t care, it’s not his damn business, but yet…. He misses Oikawa. He misses their annoying exchanges at the library, he misses him running into him everywhere on this damn campus, he misses...shit, he misses Oikawa. A lot. 

So much so that he buys a ticket to the theatre department’s mainstage musical, Spring Awakening.  
So much so that he shows up in one of his nicest button downs and his nicest pair of black jeans and his nice brown leather boots. 

So much so that he… he buys _flowers_ , ok? Not roses, because that’d be cliché but _Irises_. 

And then he stays through the entire show, he gives a standing ovation at the end because he really gets it. Why Oikawa does what he does, why he’s at school getting the absolute most annoying degree in the most annoying major possible. It’s because he’s fucking _good_ at it. He’s phenomenal. Amazing. Iwaizumi can’t help but stand up and applaud Oikawa’s flawless performance because it _moved_ him. It made him realize that maybe he’d given musical theatre a hard shake… maybe, just maybe, there was much more he could learn.

And so he left the auditorium and he waited in the lobby with the rest of the friends and family and random people waiting for the cast to arrive from the dressing room so they could shower them with praise and attention. 

And when Tooru finally arrived after everyone else, Hajime’s breath caught in his throat as their eyes caught, Tooru’s framed in some tasteful black eyeliner and mascara that made his brown eyes pop and made Hajime want to write a goddamn composition dedicated to those honey brown eyes. 

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispered, coming to a halt right in front of Iwaizumi and his bouquet of flowers. “What are you --?” 

"I like you, Oikawa Tooru. You’re so goddamn annoying, but you’re talented and your laughter is infectious and you are hands down the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my entire life and that infuriates me but god I want to know you. I want to know _everything_ about you. Will you just… I got these for you,” Hajime gestured to the flowers before thrusting them out towards Tooru. 

“Will I...?" 

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” Hajime asked, his tan face lighting up in flames. 

“Yeah, I really am,” Oikawa responded without missing a beat, his smirk too attractive and too endearing for Iwaizumi to really care. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” 

“I’d go _anywhere_ with you, Iwa-chan.” 

_END._


End file.
